


My little butterfly

by Thegraybluekitten



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Butterflies, Fairies, Flying, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Nature, Original Story - Freeform, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:08:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3514772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegraybluekitten/pseuds/Thegraybluekitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story about a young girl's dream to be able to fly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My little butterfly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Doll of the Devil (DollOfTheDevil)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Doll+of+the+Devil+%28DollOfTheDevil%29).



Our story begins at a small house in the middle of summer.

The house of ours is a part of a calm street in a little town up in the countryside. All the houses of this particular street are similar in built and size and they all have their own garden, guarded by fences in many shapes and colours. The houses may be small and old fashioned but the gardens, on the other hand, are huge in comparison and are covered in all kinds of flowers and plants that are in the middle of their blooming season. Those gardens grant the owners a small paradise of their own in the middle of the town and the amount of privacy they get is incredible, but those are the perks of living in the countryside after all.

Just then, a woman comes out of one of the houses, carrying a wooden basket and a large blanket. She walks to a lone tree in one corner of the garden and lays out the blanket, the basket falling on top of it right after. She then starts picking all kinds of sweets and baked goods out of it and few moments later the blanket is almost completely covered by food and drinks. A relaxed breath leaves her moth just as she sits down comfortable on the blanket below.

"What a beautiful day we're having today" she exclaims while filling her glass with freshly made lemonade. She leans a bit backwards just as she closes her eyes and enjoys the warmth of summer surrounding her, the wind gently caressing her loosened locks and giving her a sense of pure calm and isolation from thoughts of her every-day busy life.

A small girl suddenly appears from out of nowhere and starts running around the tree, laughing and singing without any hints of stopping. She's wearing a red summer dress that reaches to her knees (when she's not on the move that is) and a red hairband made of silk that holds her bangs away from her face in the heat. Her feet are bare in the grass and there are clear signs of grass green spots appearing on her legs from all her running. She runs 'round and 'round and the woman just laughs and goes along with the child's play, clapping and encouraging her while sipping from her own glass of juice. At last the girl slows down and plops down by the woman's side down in the grass, her breath coming out in short puffs. The woman smiles and strokes a hand through the girl's blonde locks just as she offers her a drink with the other one.

"You sure are full of energy today honey. Don't you think you deserve a break now to have some sweets from the pick-nick? The lemon tarts don't eat themselves after all" the woman asks as she hands her a small plate with couple of those, the top of them having started to melt already in the heat. The girl just huffs as she pushes the plate away and glares at the woman with a disbelieving stare.

"Mom, you know I don't eat those! I'm a butterfly fairy remember? I only eat specially picked fairy food" she claims. The woman throws a hand over her moth in fake shock as she puts the plate back down.

"Oh my, how silly of me. I forgot how fairies can be picky about their food," she apologizes quickly. She then finds a couple of berries from a bowl somewhere midst the other food, along with chocolate covered strawberries and offers them to the 'fairy' sitting by her side. "Are those to your liking, little one? They were just being delivered by the butterfly kingdom right now".

The smile she was counting for earlier appears right away this time around and they both enjoy their delicious sweets from the pick-nick. When most of the 'fairy food' has been finished and the bottle of lemonade emptied the woman finally stands up and starts packing things up. The girl has already jumped unto her feet and is running around the tree like earlier, dancing and falling into her own world of fairies and other fantastic things. When all the food has been put away into the basket, the woman turns to the girl and kneels down to her eyesight.

"Ok I'll be going inside now to put away our left-over food and such and then finish my little secret project alright? Now, if you behave, you can stay outside a bit lon-" she tries to say but she isn't even allowed to finish before the girl is jumping constantly up and down in her arms.

"Can I be outside, mom? With all the butterflies? Can I, can I, can I? I'll behave, I promise. Please, please, please?" she chants happily over and over again until her mother hugs her tightly to make her stop.

"Alright, alright! Just stay still for a second will you? Gosh, you're just like an over-sized puppy," she says between laughs. When the girl is finally standing still again the mother goes to more serious parts of the conversation. "Now, you know the rules of staying alone outside right? You stay inside the garden, you don't climb on the fence or in the tree and you don't go outside on the road. And you never talk to strangers, are we clear?" she emphasizes as she looks her little girl in the eyes, all playfulness gone. The girl just smiles and kisses her mother's cheek quickly as she disappears out into the field.

"I promise I'll be careful mom. I'll just go ply with the fairies now!" she shouts back, her mind all gone to the world of fairies and other fantastic things. Her mother just stands there, grabs the basket and blanket from the ground and heads inside, a small warm smile blossoming on her face.

_My precious, little butterfly._

*-*-*

The little girl is in her own little world back there in the large garden. She can feel the grass tickle her toes as she runs through it and she can feel the wind playing with her hair. She loves this feeling of freedom and she's definitely sure the garden fairies has taken her in as one of their own. After a while of running and talking to bugs she feels like she could take a time off for a moment and relax in the soft grass. She finds a really good spot in the middle of the grass field and lays down so she can admire the beauty of the skies above. On windy days like this, all kinds of clouds can be seen and if there's something she likes more than butterflies and fairies, it's the sky and all that follows high grounds.

_Flying... I wish I could fly like those clouds up there. They can go wherever they want, whenever they want. Unlike me... I want to be able to do that too! It's not fair!_

She sees a cloud that reminds her of a car, another one seems to be a dinosaur or a very weird type of fish and another one reminds her of a cookie she ate earlier with her mom. She chuckles as she admires the clouds and their shapes and tries to reach out for them from her resting place on the ground.

_This one could have seen Paris or even the North Pole. Do clouds even talk? I've never thought about it before... should I ask them?_

Suddenly, something blue flashes before her eyes and her thoughts about talking clouds are abruptly stopped by something even more interesting. She sits up quickly and turns towards the blue thing that interrupted her thoughts... and she gasps in awe.

There, sitting on a flower just couple of feet away from her, is a large blue butterfly casually moving those delicate wings back and forth. It's the larges one she has ever seen adn without realizing it she starts to reach out for the beautiful sight in front of her.

_What a beautiful, little butterfly you are._

She almost manages to touch the wings before the butterfly flies away and lands on another flower couple of feet away. The girl attempts to catch it another time, but fails again.

_Wait, don't be scared! I won't hurt you, I promise._

This game of tag continues through the garden and the same story repeats itself over and over again. Just when she thinks she has finally caught it, the butterfly is gone again. As the game continues, the flight of the butterfly goes higher and higher into the sky, much to the girl's dismay. She stretches her arms further and further but it doesn't seem to be of any help or use and she can feel tears of frustration appearing in her eyes.

_Don't leave me behind, take me with you, I want to learn to fly too!_

Suddenly, without any warning, she can feel herself being lifted from the ground and following the butterfly up into the sky. A large smile appears on her face and she reaches out for the butterfly again.

_I can fly!_

Her happiness is short lived though, when she suddenly feels pain blooming all over her body.

_Does flying usually hurt so much?_

That's when she notices how fast she's falling down and she barely has time to blink before her face hits the pavement below.

...

She doesn't see the butterfly anymore...

She doesn't hear her mother's cries in the distance, where she lies on the ground, screaming and clutching a pair of red wings to her chest.

She doesn't feel the pain and guilt of the man that's sitting behind the wheel in the car in the middle of the road, his face turned into stone.

The blue butterfly comes flying back from the skies above and circles the little girl's head before it carefully lands into her now red locks and just sits there, flapping its delicate, blue wings.

The red butterfly has flown for the last time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thank you for reading my little story. Just a reminder that my mother tongue is not English so please don't judge me too hard.
> 
> And thank you Doll for always being there for me.
> 
> Hope you all liked it. :)


End file.
